


Worthless

by HotfortheBlueGuy



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, D/s, Hand Jobs, M/M, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotfortheBlueGuy/pseuds/HotfortheBlueGuy





	Worthless

"Sire, please punish me!"

"I told you, just forget about it!"

"Your Majesty! Please forgive me!"

No matter how his master tried to reassure the general, it simply wasn't enough.

It wasn't what he **needed**. The way the King of Demons was acting, you’d think such carelessness was inevitable - no, _expected_ of him.

“Please Sire, You must punish me! How could you possibly forgive such a mistake?!”

All the way home. Even after His Majesty changed out of the rags that was a new shirt and jacket just hours earlier. That were now rags because of his incompetence. He was just as nonchalant as he was in front of the Hero. How could his failure matter so little to his master? Maou turned off the light and made for the corner they slept in. Alciel knelt before his king, trying again.

“Sire, please, I beg of you- ung!” He sprawled on the mats as pain flared in his cheek, reeling from the sudden backhand he was dealt.

“On your knees, Alciel.”

The general scrambled to obey, his hands shaking slightly. His face stung as he waited on his masters pleasure. It was comforting to be in this position, almost nostalgic.

“You want punishment, Alciel?” Satan asked softly, “What are your crimes?” The blond demon shut his eyes tightly as he drew a deep breath.

“I have failed in my duty to you, Sire. I impudently followed you on your date without your permission or knowledge, I allowed the Hero Emillia near you, I failed to notice the enemy closing in, and I put you in a position to save my own worthless life.” he drew another breath and spoke quickly, “Surely these misdeeds are deserving of severe punishment!” His chest felt lighter, though he didn’t dare look up at his king.

“I see,” a long moment of silence was broken by the sound of something sliding through fabric, “remove your shirt, Alciel.”

He moved to comply, stealing half a glance at the dark figure standing over him, moving to flank him. It was enough to notice the object in his hand. Something long, and… leather?

As he dropped the dirty shirt, a sudden movement behind the general was followed by a flare of pain across his back. He cried out in shock.

“Quiet now, Alciel,” Satan chided, “you must take your punishment with dignity.”

He steeled himself just in time for the next blow. He bit his lip as his master brought his arm down again, and again, and again, the stinging slowly turned to a reassuring throb and his breath becoming ragged as he tasted blood. This was familiar, this was right.

He knelt, leaning forward on his hands, for what seemed like hours. When the Demon King finally stopped, he felt the pressure in his pants as something warm trickled down his back.

“There. You have been been punished,” Maou said, “are you satisfied?” He knelt in front of his general.

Alciel looked up, amber eyes meeting red for a second. “I… I -yes, Sire. Thank you,” he bowed his head, his chest tight.

A hand gripped his jaw, firm but gentle. His master lifted his head until they were face to face.

“Are you satisfied?” Maou asked again.

“I… I don’t,” he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. His sovereign tilted his head to the side, studying the blond demon.

“Your punishment is finished,” he said firmly, “but maybe you want to make it up to me?”

Heat flared across his face and down his front. Maou’s eyes dropped to his subordinate’s straining trousers and Alciel felt his face grow even hotter. Suddenly, his king stood and stepped past him to the wall, turning to lean back next to the window. It took a moment for the general to recover from the loss of warmth. Then, he heard the unmistakable sound of a zipper. He turned to see his master, pants open, stroking himself slowly.

“Well, Alciel?” Satan commanded, “Come here.”

The blond moved as quickly as he could with his legs half-numb from the prolonged position. He knelt before his king, amber eyes reverent as he watched His Majesty’s manhood stand erect and proud. Maou’s hand left his cock to thread fingers through the soft blond hair. A gentle tug had Alciel looking up to confirm the implied order. He could scarcely believe he was getting such a privilege.

“Make it up to me, Alciel,” his voice so soft and deep it sent a shiver through the general straight to his dick.

He eagerly wrapped one hand around the base of his master’s shaft, braced the other against the wall, and gently took his king in his mouth. The salty, slightly bitter taste sat heavy on his tongue and made his head dizzy and his own manhood throb with excitement. He explored every bump and curve, trying to memorize everything he could as the fingers in his hair tightened their grip. Running his tongue around the tip produced more of the salty liquid. He heard the soft gasp as he sucked it up, felt the hand in his hair pulling him closer, pushing the head in further past his lips. He opened his mouth wide and took in as much of his master as he could, sucking and licking as he went, encouraged by the groans and other soft noises his actions produced.

When he found a good rhythm he lost himself in his task, reveling in the sounds of the pleasure he caused. His jaw ached, but he barely noticed. All his focus was on his king, who had started thrusting into his mouth and panting. He alternated sucking and licking with taking in as much as possible and swallowing around the tip. He could feel his master getting closer, the rhythm getting choppy. He redoubled his efforts and soon Maou was moaning praise. The hand in his hair pulled him close as almost all of his master’s cock was forced into his mouth. He wasn’t quite ready for it, but he managed to take it as the head passed his tongue and spilled hot seed down his throat. As he heard the King of Demons call out his name and tasted this highest of honors, he finally felt that he had redeemed himself.

“Well done, Alciel,” Satan said breathlessly, sliding down the wall, “ _very_ well done.”

“Thank you Sire, it was my privilege,” he bowed.

“I think you earned a treat, you did so well,” the dark-haired demon continued, “what would you like?”

The blond demon shifted uncomfortably in silence, his own manhood still painfully erect.

“I see,” Maou pulled a blanket from the pile of bedding in the corner and spread it behind the general, He gently pushed him back, making him lie down on the soft fabric.

"Sire, you don't have to..."

"I know, let me take care of you.”

Alciel hissed as his weight rested on his previously forgotten wounds, the throbbing starting anew. His master settled over him, straddling a thigh, and slowly unfastened his pants to free his erection. The general gasped as Maou wrapped his hand around his flushed member and started to massage and stroke. His hands twisted in the blanket of their own accord, his eyes fell closed. It was the sweetest torture, his master’s hand moving slow and barely there. He couldn’t stop the whimper at a thumb sweeping around the flushed head. He opened his eyes and his king’s red gaze was trained on his face, studying every reaction. The attention was too much, he shut his eyes. The strokes became firmer and he felt the figure over him move closer.

“Alciel,” the commanding tone in Satan’s voice making his cock twitch, “you lied to me.”

Amber eyes flew open in shock. Maou was leaning over him, almost face to face.

“S-Sire… wha…” he was cut off by a sudden squeeze of his master’s hand.

“You lied to me,” the demon king continued, “you called your own life worthless.”

He moved even closer, red eyes piercing against amber. “You are so far from worthless, Alciel. You are my most resourceful general, my most trusted adviser, and my most valuable confidant.”

Alciel felt his entire body blush at the praise, even as his master eased his grip and closed the space between their mouths. The kiss started soft, growing more insistent until the blond demon felt teeth on his lips and tasted new blood on his tongue.

The general felt his king’s hand resume it’s ministrations. He moaned as Maou’s mouth moved across his jaw, leaving a trail of kisses and bite marks. His hips bucked up into that wonderful hand as a second hand tangled in his hair, suddenly pulling tight and forcing his head back, exposing his neck to sharp teeth and soft kisses. Every bite and nip made him cry out or gasp, every kiss resulted in a sigh. As his master made his way down to his chest, Alciel mewled and trembled. The blessed hand moved faster around his aching member. His entire body jerked as a hot tongue circled and then enveloped his nipple. Then Maou started sucking. So close… 

“S-Sire! Please…“ he didn’t even know what he was begging for, but he begged anyway, “I need… Please!”

The King of Demons sunk his teeth into his general’s chest.

The blond arched into his master and wailed as a cascade of white-hot pleasure washed over him. Sated at last, his body seemed to not want to move. Fine with him. He floated awhile, not in any hurry to break the spell. A hand on his chest and his king’s voice finally called him back.

“Alciel,” he murmured, “you need to get up.”

“Hmmm…”

“Now. Come on. Up.”

He opened his eyes and saw Maou, naked but for his boxers, the door to the bathroom open and light filtering though the steam. As he sat up, he became aware of the cum quickly drying on his belly, and the throbbing ache of the wounds on his back. His exhausted sigh brought a gentle smile to his master’s face. Resigned to his fate, he followed his king to the shower.

Cleaning the welts took less time than he thought, and though Maou insisted on washing the blond head to toe with his own hands and a cloth, there was no sting of soap or shampoo on his back. Soon they were both dried and dressed, lying together under the clean blanket. He snuggled comfortably against his master’s side, warm and contented.

“Ashiya,” he coaxed, “we should update the budget.” The blonde lifted his head enough to glare suspiciously at the brunet.

“Why?”

“If we need to do something like this again, I would rather be properly prepared.”

“... I’m sure we can arrange something.”


End file.
